9th symphony
by Nanda Salsabila
Summary: tercatat dalam sejarah 3 orang pendiri grup orkestra terbesar di Konoha. namun ada suatu rahasia yang tak pernah Sasuke ungkapkan pada naruto dan Gaara. mengenai mata dan perjanjiannya. kehidupan mereka berubah saat 3 gadis cantik masuk ke dalamnya, yang salah satunya memiliki bakat unik. dan mengenai kutukan simfoni ke-9, nyatakah?
1. Chapter 1

Hai readers san! Keluar lagi nih fic Nanda!

Ini pertama kalinya Nanda menulis sequel. Ternyata menulis sequel gak semudah yang terbayang yah? Hoik, aku akan tetap semangat menulis fic ini. Jangan kecewa ya readers san? Mohon review nya yah untuk memperbaiki sedikit dari banyak kesalahan dan typo(s) yang ada di fic ke tiga Nanda. Hmmmh.. yosh tanpa banyak kicauan author lagi, langsung saja yah.

WARNING: AU, Ooc, bahasa yang kacau, typo(s), sedikit ada fluff (mungkin). cerita gak nyambung? Awal dan akhir yang kecepetan? Harap maklum yah? Masih newbie di sini. RnR please..

.

Character – Sasuke U, Naruto U, Gaara

Genre – supernatural, Romance, dll

Rating – T

.

.

.

Naruto milik si bang Masashi Kishimoto siapa lagi coba?

Cerita nya milik Nanda Salsabila, siapa lagi?

.

.

.

The 9th Symphony

Chapter pertama: The beginning of the end

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terlalu semangat pada hari ini. Buktinya suhu yang ada di permukaan bumi ini benar banar meningkat 360 derajat. Dari pada hari hari yang sebelumnya yang baru saja di guyur hujan lebat dan di beberapa tempat masih menggenang air. Burung burung tak berkicau lagi karena suhu yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mencari tempat tempat teduh agar mereka dan anak anaknya tidak mati karena kepayahan dan kepanasan. Saat saat ini sebagian besar orang akan benar benar malas untuk beraktivitas, mungkin sebagian besar mereka akan meminum yang segar segar, atau berada di samping kipas angin dan air conditioner. Banyak juga yang menonton gossip selebrita maupun hanya tidur siang dan mandi. Pemandangan yang berbeda justru di tampilkan di kediaman 3 orang yang terkenal dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Sasuke.. kenapa tidak istirahat dulu? Lagi pula sekarang kita tidak ada jadwal untuk konser kan? " ucap si penanya itu dengan megelus jajaran buku buku yang tertata rapi di rak besar itu. Sesekali dia memincingkan matanya melihat deretan judul buku yang tak asing baginya. Lalu menggerakkan jemari gemulainya untuk mengambil buku yang sedang ia ingini.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik..

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia tanyai itu. Dia semakin geram dengan orang itu. Ingin rasanya menjitak keras kepala berambut hitam yang sedang duduk kaku di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Orang berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya melirik sebentar lalu di sibukkan lagi dengan tumpukan kertas putih dan pena di tangannya yang ia pegang erat. Lalu tak bergeming lagi kemudian.

Penanya itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya se kerucut kerucutnya. Sekarang lebih terlihat seperti paruh bebek.

Sasuke menulis nulis sesuatu yang ia ingat, yang ia inginkan, yang ingin ia ciptakan. Kumpulan kertas not yang benar benar tertata rapi di meja nya. Dan memandang datar kertas di depannya. Sesekali ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menarik nafas dalam dalam dan kemudian menulis nulis lagi apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia ingat dari otak jeniusnya.

_'Yang ini, mungkin yang terakhir'_

Si penanya yang dari tadi di sibukkan dengan pemandangan jutek yang di suguhkan Sasuke pun langsung melirik temannya yang satunya lagi. Terlihat seorang laki laki tampan sedang mengotak atik alat musik, terlihat seperti.. clarinet dan benda satunya lagi flute. Yah flute, alat musik _woodwind_ kesukaanya. Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu tak menghiraukan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Di benaknya hanya ada alat musik clarinet dan flute kesayanganya.

_'Kapan aku akan menemukan orang yang cocok untuk flute ku ini?'_ Gumamnya dalam hati dan sedetik kemudian ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sedang memasang wajah pasrah di antara tumpukan buku yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto pun hanya melirik sedikit pada seorang beriris jade yang sedang mengotak atik clarinet miliknya itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Simfoni kita yang ke 7 & 8 ini sukses besar. Banyak yang memuji kita akan simfoni kita. Di seluruh benua, bahkan ada yang menjadikannya kiblat dari musik klasik" Ucap pemuda yang kerap kali di ingat sebagai seorang yang pendiam sekaligus cuek dan dikenal berjulukan si 'Tangan Mendesis' akibat permainan clarinet nya yang terkesan liar dan juga terlihat.. arogan bagi pemain klarinet yang sudah memulai belajar memainkannya sejak usia 12 tahun sepertinya. Yang belakangan ini di kenal bernama..

"Gaara, tentu saja dong. Kita adalah pemain orkestra yang hampir 3 tahun ini bergelut di dunia musik klasik. Dan memang kita sukses besar!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya di antara pipi pipi putihnya yang terlihat sempurna di antara perpustakaan pribadi milik 3 orang master yang mendirikan group orkestra besar itu.

_'Tiga tahun sudah grup orkestra ini berdiri.'_

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mendorong kursi yang ia duduki kebelakang. Lalu menata tumpukan not not yang baru saja keluar dari otaknya.

_'Namun masih saja, kekurangan pemain..'_

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang saat ia ingat bahwa grup yang ia dirikan itu masih saja kekurangan anggota. Dan parahnya, entah mengapa 3 anggota di grup nya tiba tiba mati dan juga ada yang hilang secara misterius.3, hanya butuh 3 anggota saja yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi kekosongan di grupnya bagian viola, trumpet, flute dan .Sebenarnya, sejak dulu ia mendirijeni grupnya sendiri, namun ia pernah berkata bahwa _'biola ku yang memanggilku. Aku tak kan bisa mendirikan grup ini kalau tak ada biola di sampingku'_. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang dirijen dan menjadi seorang _violinist_. Namun ia tetap aktif menjadi seorang composer.

Tiba tiba Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya. Lalu kemudian mengambil buku itu. Buku yang ia temukan beberapa waktu lalu di bagian terdalam di terpustakaan nya. Rasa penasarannya pun menjadi jadi tatkala melihat judul buku itu. Hmm.. buku aneh yang tak berjudul. Dari pada bengong, lebih baik membaca. Jendela ilmu, kan? Fikir Naruto.

"Aku.. tak yakin aku pernah membeli buku ini. Atau kah kalian?" Ia menatap pojok pojok langit langit perpustakaan pribadi miliknya dan dua orang temannya itu. Benar benar luas. Kakinya terlangkah menuju bangku putih itu, tanpa aba aba ia pun langsung duduk. Mata beiris _ocean blue_ itu pun terpaku seakan tak mau lepas dari buku yang sedikit 'misterius' itu.

Naruto memberanikan diri membuka lembaran sampul buku yang sedikit lusuh yang entah kenapa terlihat masih terawat dengan baik, dengan dan oleh siapakah?

"Eh..!" Mata nya membelalak tak percaya apa yang sedang benar benar ia lihat.

"Kenapa? Naruto?" Ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah itu. .

"Aku, tak ingat aku pernah membeli buku ini. Hanya saja lihat tahun pembuatannya 1626! Dan.." ia membolak balik halaman buku rapuh itu, sepertinya ia mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada buku bersampul hijau berbahan kulit binatang itu.

"Ini menarik! Dan di tulis oleh, hmm.. Sarutobi"

"Siapa lagi yang membeli buku buku tentang sejarah jika bukan kau Naruto" Gaara berketus singkat dan mengerling ke arah Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mulai duduk lagi dan menyandarkan lehernya di kepala kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Membuang beban beban yang telah bertumpu di mata dan fikirannya. Sasuke menengadah, menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Mencoba memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Memijit mijit pangkal hidungnya sejenak kemudian menyandarkan tangannya di dahi nya. Mencoba untuk tenang.. yah sekarang ia telah mendapatkannya..

"Hey, percayakah kalian dengan mata Sharingan?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Sasuke membuka paksa matanya. Memaksa memandang Naruto yang tiba tiba berkicau dengan mata Sharingan yang kabarnya memang benar ada itu. Mitos yang di ciptakan dari nenek moyang mereka.

"Sharingan, hanya mitos Naruto. Mata itu hanya rekaan orang orang yang percaya tahayul" ucap nya singkat.

"Tidak tidak, lihatlah.." Naruto membuka bukunya lebar dan di arahkan sejalan pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Seakan masih tak puas, ia mendekatkan buku yang ia temukan tak sengaja di perpustakaan pribadinya itu ke arah dua temannya yang duduk di depannya.

"Hmmh, dikatakan bahwa mata Sharingan adalah mata yang dapat melihat ke benaran yang di dapatkan dari tuhan yang maha esa." Gaara membaca bagian yang telah Naruto tunjukkan. Sasuke pun tiba tiba membelalakkan matanya

_'Apakah mata itu, mata murni? Yang sangat aku butuhkan? Tidak, tidak... itu hanya ilusi..'_

"Apakah bisa melihat hantu, atau mahluk dan benda benda astral atau yang lainnya?" Naruto berujar dengan menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak benar benar gatal. Masih berfikir apakah kebenaran tentang kekuatan mata 'Sharingan' itu.

"Aku tak percaya dengan mitos bodoh itu, lebih baik buatlah diri kalian berguna" Sasuke melempar kertas ke arah Gaara dan Naruto.

Naruto membacanya sejenak, kemudian alisnya berkedut.

"K kau yakin teme? harus mengadakan pencarian ini minggu depan?" Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh berpuluh puluh ribu pertanyaandi benaknya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang mencari orang orang dengan bakat di trumpet, viola dan flute sebanyak banyaknya. Lalu minggu depan kita akan langsung menyeleksinya.." Sasuke terhenti saat tangan kananya terasa tiba tiba panas, seperti terbakar. Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat rasa perih menjalar di telapak tangannya. Naruto hanya terheran heran melihat temannya seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Ugh.." Sasuke berbalik badan membelakangi Gaara Dan Naruto. Lalu mengibas ibaskan tanganya cepat. Gaara dan Naruto pun kebingungan melihat Sasuke bertingkah begitu aneh.

_'Sial! Lagi lagi dia mengirimkan pesan kepadaku!' _

"Aku mau kebelakang dulu!" Sasuke berlari cepat meninggalkan dua orang yang hanya terperangah karena keganjilan yang mereka lihat dari dirinya.

"Kau tahu Gaara, akhir akhir ini Sasuke bertingkah sangatlah aneh?" Naruto menatap serius Gaara. Gaara hanya memincingkan matanya, lalu kemudian menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Heh.. biarkan saja, dia mungkin hanya sedang tidak mood." Ucap Gaara meyakinkan Naruto dan disusul helaan nafas Naruto sedetik kemudian.

.

.

"Eerggh, ergh.. " Sasuke mengerang saat ia melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang memerah seperti luka terbakar. Dan alangkah kagetnya Sasuke saat garis garis kemerahan yang tipis timbul menyinggung garis tangannya. Sesegera mungkin Sasuke membasuh tanganya dengan air. Namun yang didapatnya bukan rasa reda, namun semakin panas dan perih.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berulang kali menahan kesakitan yang menjerat tanganya.

"Ergh!" Dengan kasar ia mengusap usap telapak tangannya. Ia kaget saat garis garis yang tadi tipis kini menebal membentuk suatu garis, atau lebih tepatnya huruuf dan angka.

"S 9.. apa apaan ini! Aaaarggh.!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang kencangnya manakala tangannya kini terluka seperti luka sayatan dan sekarang mengeluarkan darah yang menetes keluar dengan derasnya.

"Kau ingat, ini bulan keberapa? Sasuke?"

Suara yang membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang secara sontak. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "K-kau kan.."

"Hahaha, kau ingat aku Sasuke?" Suara tawa yang meggelegar di tiap tiap sisi dinding toilet. Seakan memantul ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke ingat wajah datar itu, dengan gigi taring yang berlumuran darah. Hawa dingin tiba tiba menyergap ruangan itu hinga terasa sangat sunyi senyap. Sasuke tersenyum sejenak, lalu mulai melangkah mendekati pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Aku belum bisa mencarinya, berilah aku waktu lagi" ucap Sasuke parau dan di balas pelototan tajam dari seseorang yang tiba tiba saja datang di belakang Sasuke. Tatapan seperti ingin membunuh. Tatapan yang bahkan lebih dingin dari musim dingin.

"Hmm, apa jaminanmu jika aku memberiku waktu?" Tanya seseorang itu dan di balas tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Segalanya"

"Baiklah, ku beri kau waktu 6 bulan lagi. Sebelum kau menyelesaikan lagumu itu. Jika kau belum juga mendapatkannya, kau dan akan mati!" Tiba tiba saja orang berambut panjang itu hilang, seperti di telan bumi. Sasuke memincingkan matanya lagi. Tatapannya sekarang lebih dingin dan tajam dari yang sebelumnya.

_'Aku harus bisa mencari nya, yah. Aku harus'_

.

.

"Selamat datang di ajang pencarian anggota dari group music orkestra yang didirikan oleh Sasuke san, Gaara san, dan Naruto san. Hmm.. kalian sudah bisa menebak kan? Yah grup orkestra yang sedang mencari anggota baru, 'Ovvotos' dari konoha.." terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang gendut membawakan acara itu dengan suara nya yang menggelegar bak suara yang sedang di keraskan dengan speaker, padahal ia sedang tak menggunakan speaker sama sekali. Dan para peserta hanya manggut manggut melihat tingkah pola pembawa acara.

"..dan pembukaan acara ini, kami buka" terdengar ketukan suara palu yang sengaja di pukulkan tiga kali berturut turut sebagai peresmian acara pada pagi hari itu.

"acara ini akan segera di mulai. Dan jika waktu tidak mencukupi. Akan di lanjutkan besok. Sekarang kalian, para kontestan muda yang hebat bisa bersiap siap selagi nama kalian belum di panggil."

setelah si pembuka acara itu berkata demikian. Para peserta pun berhamburan keluar dari aula gedung besar yang di sewa oleh ketiga sahabat itu untuk penyeleksiannya mencari anggota baru.

"Nomor 239, Inuzuka Kiba.."

Terdengar suara speaker yang menggema dan terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menguatkan lelaki pemegang flute itu.

Lalu lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu pun masuk ke ruangan yang telah di sediakan untuk melihat ke ahliannya.

Seorang perempuan yang berjaket hitam duduk di kursi tunggu dan sesekali meremas tisu yang ia pegang. Lalu mengambil dan mengotak atik alat tiup miliknya. Entah kenapa tiba tiba di saat yang seperti ini ia ingin ke toilet. Huh.. menyebalkan! Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke arah toilet perempuan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Keluar masuk ruang penjurian membuatnya bergidik sejenak karena nerveous tak sadar, ia pun menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ouch.." ucap perempuan itu dengan tersungkur di bawah.

"Oh, g gomen. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu nona, aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ruang penjurian" tanganya pun ia kaitkan pada tangan perempuan tadi. Perempuan itu pun sekarang bangun. Sekarang terlihat perempuan berparas cantik berambut indigo panjang dengan alat gesek yang berada di punggungnya. Mata mutiaranya menatap mata emerald si penubruk tadi dengan senyum mengembang di sela pipi nya.

"Tidak apa nona, oh ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" ucap nya sambil menodongkan tanganya ke arah pemilik safir emerald itu.

"Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Ucap Sakura menjabat erat tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Gimana gimana? Review dong, yah? Aku ingin tahu gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ku yang satu ini.. hmm kecepetan kah? Atau gimana?

Nggak tahu deh, kesambet apa saat nulis ini. Tiba tiba muncul gagasan dan ingin langsung merealisasikannya. #plakk.


	2. chapter 2

WARNING: AU, Ooc, bahasa yang kacau, typo(s), sedikit ada fluff (mungkin). cerita gak nyambung? Awal dan akhir yang kecepetan? Harap maklum yah? Masih newbie di sini. RnR please..

dan ini nih, balasan atas review nya dari si author gj ^^

**yassir2374: **hehehe.. 360 derajat sih, yassir san bisa jadi krupuk! well iya sih namanya partitur, saya saat itu rada rada nge blank.. untuk si pairing dari mereka sih ada dong tentunya, frienship juga masih. yassir kun tenang ajah.

**SANG GAGAK HITAM: **aww, gagak san suka temanya yah? arigatou yah #bungkuk bungkuk.

iya nih, bravo! kemungkinan pair NaruHina ada di sini.

**Guest**: aku gak tahu nama kamu, gak login yah? pairnya.. nanti pasti ada kok. tapi untuk yang ini, saya tidak membuat fic yang ber-pair tinggi dulu seperti NaruSasu. pairnya BoysxGirls soalnya.. ^^

dan untuk kalian, jangan bosan ngereview dong yah. soalnya review SANGAT di butuh kan oleh author untuk meneliti kesalahan yang dibuatnya. so jangan pelit pelit yah?

.

.

.

Naruto milik si bang Masashi Kishimoto siapa lagi coba?

Cerita nya milik Nanda Salsabila, siapa lagi?

.

.

.

The 9th Symphony

Chapter kedua: The New and The Past

.

.

.

"Tidak apa nona, oh ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" ucap nya sambil menodongkan tanganya ke arah pemilik safir _emerald_ itu.

"Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Ucap Sakura menjabat erat tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun terkikik kemudian saat mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Pelangi di sela mata mereka berbinar cerah, mereka pun saling bertukar pandang kepada lawan bicaranya. Hinata kini berdiri tegak di depan iris emerald itu. Terlihat gadis itu membawa gaun biru cerah selutut dengan rambut kebiru biruan, tak luput juga tas viola di punggungnya.

"Violist eh?" Tiba tiba Sakura berceletuk dengan spontan saat melihat tas yang menggantung di punggung Hinata. Ia kemudian tersenyum sejenak.

"Iya, kau sendiri trumpeter yah?" Tanyanya yang hanya bisa di balas anggukan pasti dari kepala Sakura. Tiba tiba suara langkah kaki menggema di ujung koridor dan merusak ke indahan cahaya yang terpancar di sela jendela kaca yang berada di dinding dindingnya. Terlihat gadis muda berlarian ke arah mereka berdua. Rambut coklat pendeknya tersapu angin semu yang terarak dari arah jendela yang terbuka lebar itu. Gadis berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan tubuh proposional itu manis terbalut baju lengan panjang lengkap dengan celana jeans berwarna biru donker.

"M-Matsuri chan.. ada apa?" Orang yang di tanyai dengan nafas ngos-ngosan pun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pertanda meminta waktu sebentar. Sakura menatap sosok yang berdiri dengan nafas tak beraturan itu dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Hah, hah, hah..oh iya, Hinata chan.. hah ruang penjurian sebelah mana yah?"

"Di sana, habis kemana saja? Kok ngos ngosan?" Matsuri hanya cengengesan dengan aksen nya yang innocent.

"Habis ada jambret, jadi aku lari deh.." Sakura memperhatihkan benda silver yang ada di tangan Matsuri.

"Fluetist?" Celetuk Sakura hingga membuat Matsuri kaget bukan kepalang.

"Eh, loh. Hinata, aku gak di kenalin sih?" Ucap Matsuri sambil melirik kesal ke arah Hinata yang terkikik pelan karena kelakuannya. Ia pun melihat gadis di depannya yang berambut merah muda pendek dengan jaket hitam dan juga baju dan rok minimalis di depannya.

"Hmm baiklah. Matsuri, ini Haruno Sakura san, dan Sakura, ini Matsuri san" mereka pun berjabat tangan dengan gembira.

Samar samar terdengar panggilan di speaker nama nama yang telah tercantum, namun satupun tak ada nama mereka yang terngiang. Membuat hati Sakura berkecamuk. Apakah nama mereka tertulis dalam daftar nya?

"Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto.. mereka perintis berdirinya 'Ovvotos _philharmonic orcestra'_ ini yah?" Entah kepada siapa Matsuri berujar, dia pun melihat poster besar di dinding yang terpatri dengan jelas gambar gambar ke tiga pendiri Orkestra itu. Gambar yang cukup sangar jika di bandingkan dengan gambar gambar dari tokoh tokoh yang biasanya bermunculan di pinggir jalan. Yang ini terlihat lebih bergaya anak muda.

Entah kenapa mata beriris zamrud itu tak bisa lepas dengan sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang berdiri di tengah antara seseorang berambut kuning nya dan merah menyalanya.

_'Sasuke.. Uchiha.. apa yang kau sembunyikan? Matamu terlihat kau tengah berberat hati?'_

Entah kenapa saat saat genting seperti ini, Sakura masih saja memandangi wajah masternya violin di Konoha itu. Seperti ingin merabanya, entah apa nanti yang akan ia lihat jika bertemu dengannya, gyyahh.. Memalukan!

"Eh, ngomong ngomong.. tau gak sih. Sasuke itu loh, yang ada di tengah, katanya minta bantuan mahluk halus loh. Karena bisa mendirikan grup orkestra simfoni sebesar itu, dalam kurun 1 setengah tahun lagi!" Suara yang memecah keheningan yang ada di sana. Tak ayal 2 pasang mata langsung memandang penasaran pada Matsuri yang menunjuk nunjuk foto Sasuke yang ada di poster itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Matsuri?" Sakura memansang Matsuri yang berkata dengan entengnya. Matsuri pun hanya mengangkat bahu setinggi tingginya.

"Gak tau, tapi yah.. Sasuke itu bisa menguasai biola dalam 2 bulan saja loh. Dalam usia ke-17 saja sudah bisa mendirikanya. Tapi aku gak tau kebenarannya yah? Aku hanya dengar bisikan dari orang orang"

'_Aku tak pernah tahu kehidupanmu, Sasuke. Tapi entahlah, aku rasa kita mempunyai hubungan yang..'_

"Aku gak percaya, umm. Soalnya, Sasuke san kan hebat orangnya. Mendirikan grup orkestra dalam 1 setengah tahun saja bukan masalah di bandingkan dengan belajar violin dalam 2 bulan. Violin kan sukar" Sakura berketus.

"Iya, sama aku juga. Tidak mungkin mereka percaya sama takhayul seperti itu. " timpal Hinata menyanggah pernyataan Matsuri. Sakura menatap kosong jendela yang menganga lebar itu. Entah kenapa mendung menjadi jadi namun diluar sana tidak hujan. Padahal jika hujan mungkin Sakura juga akan main hujan hujanan. Sejak kecil ia tak mampu menghilangkan rasa kesukaannya terhadap hujan, dan saat sudah besar pun, dia masih tak bisa menolak kelakuan kekanakan nya itu.

"Ngh, aku juga tidak percaya sih sebenarnya.. tapi.."

_"Nomer 347, Haruno Sakura"_

"Eh, Sakura bagianmu! " Matsuri berteriak kearah Sakura yang sedang melamun ke arah pepohonan pinus yang rindang di luar sana.

"Eh? B-benarkah?" Sakura pun bertanya singkat dan di balas anggukan dari dua orang itu.

.

.::~•~::.

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan luas itu dengan pelan. Lantai lantai yang terbuat dari kayu mewarnai kehampaan ruangan itu. Beberapa alat musik berdiri tegak di pojok sana, hmm apa itu? Harpa? Langit langit di cat senada dengan tembok berwarna putih dengan lampu kaca megah mempercantiknya. Ruangan ini sangat terlihat formal, batinnya. Terlihat ketiga sosok mahluk pendiri grup orkestra itu duduk jengah di tengah tengahnya. Wajah mereka, seperti di poster. Dengan sentuhan baju berkerah tinggi mereka nampak seperti..

"Hey, kemarilah. Kami hanya ingin melihat kemahiranmu. Kami nggak akan ngapa ngapain kamu kok" ucap sesosok berambut kuning dengan melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura yang terlihat terdiam di pintu masuk. Dengan sempoyongan Sakura pun masuk.

_'Aku..pernah melihatnya'_

Sasuke melihat ke arah gadis di depannya. Tak cukup buruk, batinnya. Gadis dengan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan, dan juga rambut merah mudanya.

"Nama?"

"Eh? H-Haruno Sakura" Sakura sedikit kaget saat Sasuke berbicara.

_'Siapa kau?!' _

"Kelahiran?"

"K Konoha!" Sasuke menatap gadis itu dingin sebelum kembali bicara, hingga suara detak jantung Sakura seakan terpacu. Tak sadar, Sakura menelan ludahnya. Peluh nya juga turun.

"Umur?"

"aku rasa 18 tahun"

"Aku rasa hm? Jika kau memalsukan identitasmu kau tak akan dapat masuk di sini nona" pemuda yang duduk dengan menengadah berambut merah itu hanya terkikik mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terdengar sedikit frustasi itu. Dan Sakura tak mampu menghapus rona malu di wajahnya.

_'Padahal, jelas jelas profilku lengkap berada di depannya. Kenapa dia harus tanya pada ku. Dasar bodoh'_

Ejek Sakura di hatinya. Kini ia terlihat bodoh dan kikuk di hadapan pemuda pemuda itu. Tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sakura benar benar lupa atas alasan kenapa ia kemari.

"Nah, nona Haruno tunjukkan kemampuanmu dattebayoo" Naruto cengengesan ke arah Sakura. Hati berdetak. Itulah yang di rasakan Sakura saat merasakan keganjilan di antara organ dalam nya itu. Kenapa tiba tiba seperti orang yang terkena _heart attack? _Saat hanya memandang Sasuke sekilas? Dan mengapa Sasuke memandang tajam dirinya? Beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin tak akan terjawab.

Sekarang ia mencoba melantunkan senandung melodinya. Meniup ujung trumpet tipe C, yang banyak di mainkan oleh para trumpeter karena nada nya cerah. Mengambil udara sebanyak banyaknya, dan.. irama mulai dilantunkan. Melodi telah menggema. Dengan sedikit alunan _jazz_ yang di bawakan oleh Sakura. Mereka terperangah. Tiupan dengan nada mellow mewarnai ruangan dingin itu. Walau hanya dengan tiga tombol saja, Sakura dapat memainkan nadanya dengan apik. dia dapat memainkan dan mengolah _embounchure_ nya hingga warna warni nada yang ia buat terlihat berbeda. Sakura menutup mata nya. Membiarkan jemarinya menekan lembut ke tiga tombol itu. Hamparan tanah tak bertuan dengan lampion kecil berwarna merah berada ditengahnya dan menggantung di sebuah pohon pinus. ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di langit senja. Apa yang di bayangkan oleh Sakura adalah kebebasan. Dengan alunan trumpetnya, ia menyihir setiap indra pendengaran yang mematung mendengarkan timbre yang ia buat.

_'Aku yakin, aku benar benar pernah melihatnya. Siapa kau? ..'_

_'Sakura..'_

_'Sasuke..'_

"Uhuk uhuk.." tiba tiba saja Sasuke tersedak. Benar benar sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan alunan melody nya.

"Kau tak apa teme?" Naruto mengelus pelan pundak Sasuke yang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lehernya. Manik nya melotot tajam ke arah Sakura yang sedang terlihat kebingungan itu.

'Suara apa itu tadi? Kenapa sepertinya dia memanggilku?'

.

.::~•~::.

.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di kursi goyang di belakang rumahnya. Sambil memandang ke langit oranye itu, ia menarik nafas dalam dalam. Semburat kemerahan di langit senja belum hilang, burung burung masih berkoak dan bertengger di tiang tiang listrik. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menutup diri di bebukitan tinggi di ujung barat sana. Angin masih menerbangkan rasa damai, nyaman. Lalu Gaara teringat sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu fikirannya. Ah.. tumpukan kertas yang bermasalah rupanya. Dengan profil wajah wajah asing yang bertengger manis di ujung nya. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan kecuali membolak baliknya sembari mengingat ingat apa yang orang di kertas itu bawakan. Dengan kaku, ibu jarinya menolak membuka halaman selanjutnya. Masih membatu dengan profil yang sedang ia pandangi, sepertinya ia telah menentukan pilihan hatinya.

"Sudah menemukan kah? Gaara?" Dengan sedikit terjingkat, Gaara membalik tubuhnya. Oh, dia toh..

"Kau.. Sai. Hn, kami rasa, kami telah menemukannya" dengan senyum di wajah pucat nya, dia mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih duduk manis di kursi goyang kesukaanya.

Gaara memberikan tiga kertas ke Sai. Sai membacanya, tak lama kemudian alisnya berkedut.

"Perempuan semua? Hm?" Sai melempar pandangan jahilnya pada Gaara. Gaara pun terkekeh saat itu juga.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka yang memumpuni" Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Sai yang senyum senyum aneh ke arahnya.

"Atau.. mereka yang telah memumpuni untuk menjadi tambatan hati kalian?" Ucap Sai dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Gaara pun tiba tiba merona mendengar celetukan Sai.

"Heh? Jangan membahas yang aneh aneh Sai. Habis ini mungkin kau yang akan kebingungan mengatur anggota baru seperti mereka. Mereka juga wanita. Yah kau tahu kan wanita itu bagaimana? " ucap Gaara ringan. Sai pun hanya membuang pandangan kosongnya ke arah langit sore. Dengan senyum yang menghias di sela pipinya.

"Hn.. yah sebagai dirigen, aku akan giat untuk melatih dan mengatur mereka.." sore itu benar benar cerah. Tak ada lagi mendung yang kemarin lusa mengoar di langit kelabu di sepanjang kota Konoha.

"Oh iya, Sasuke san kemana? Akhir akhir ini aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sai dengan penuh penasaran.

"Dia sedang mandi.. mungkin, karena kamar mandi di kamar nya habis di perbaiki. Pipa pipa itu bocor kembali" tutur Gaara.

"Dan Naruto ?" Tanya kembali Sai

"Mencari ramen. Akhir akhir ini ia jarang makan di rumah" Sai mengangguk pertanda mengerti pada Gaara. Sai pun tiba tiba beranjak dan meninggal kan Gaara sendirian di taman belakang rumah milik mereka itu. Gaara pun hanya bisa melihat punggung Sai dari belakang. Yang datang tak diundang, dan pulang tak di antar.. eh? Mirip dengan jelangkung.

.

.::~•~::.

.

Seseorang lelaki berjubah hitam berjalan tergesa ke sebuah rumah tua di ujung jalan sana. Seluruh tubuhnya terbalut kain berjahit itu tanpa meninggalkan ruang terbuka di kulitnya. Sekarang rumah tua itu berada di hadapannya. Gerbang berkarat berwarna hitam itu berdecitan saat lelaki muda itu membukanya. Dan kelelawar pun berterbangan karena suara yang mengganggu itu. Tak ada rumput liar, bahkan tanah itu terlihat sedikit gersang, padahal sehabis hujan. Ia berjinjit meniti anak tangga yang berada di depannya. Lalu merogoh sesuatu di saku nya. Hmm ternyata kunci rupanya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kunci di lubang nya. Alhasil pintu berhasil di buka.

Udara pengap bercampur hawa dingin menyapu rambutnya, menyusuri kerongkongannya. Ia pun berjalan entah kemana, menyusuri tiap ruang di rumah itu. Memang rumah itu sangat luas, buktinya koridor ini sangat panjang. Sehingga untuk pergi ke ruangan itu terasa sangat lama.

Koridor dengan lukisan wajah wajah manusia yang berjaya pada tahunnya. Madara Uchiha salah satunya, dengan bingkai paling besar. Yang juga di kenal sebagai presiden kenamaan di kota Konoha, di kenal sebagai presiden paling kejam di masanya. Tibalah ia di ujung sana, terlihat sebuah pintu kayu dengan obor menyala nyala di sampingnya. Membuka nya dengan perlahan..

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Aku sedikit terlambat" ucapnya sambil menunduk pada sesosok mahluk yang pucat berada di depannya. Tepatnya duduk manis di sebuah kursi berbahan rotan yang berada di depannya. Mahluk pucat itu hanya menatap dingin lelaki muda yang sekarang sedang membuka jubahnya itu. Mahluk pucat itu tersenyum bengis padanya. Pada lelaki yang mempunyai kulit yang sama sama pucat sepertinya, dan di susul tertawa oleh mahluk itu.

"Hahahaha! Kau selalu begitu... jangan terlalu formal... Sai" ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak pada lelaki yang bernama.. eh? Tunggu dulu? Siapa?

"Kabari aku sebuah kabar, Sai. Apakah Sasuke telah menemukannya?" Tanya mahluk berambut panjang berwarna hitam lurus di depannya. Pemuda yang belakangan ini bernama 'Sai' itu hanya terdiam, lalu kemudian angkat bicara.

"Tidak.. belum tuanku. Tapi beberapa hari ini mereka mengadakan sebuah pencarian

anggota baru. Yang anggota lamanya telah hilang dan mati." Sai berujar tegas.

"Kau adalah pengikutku yang paling berguna Sai. Kurun 2 tahun ini kau ku suruh memata-matai Sasuke. Dan kau bekerja padaku dengan sangat baik. Jika kau sudah melakukan tugas ini hingga selesai, adik dan kakak mu akan aku bebaskan" Sai memincingkan mata pada mahluk itu. Menatapnya tajam, dan dingin.

Sai menatap perih pojok langit langit di ruangan gelap itu, teringat akan kakaknya yang berambut biru itu. Dan juga teringat adiknya. Seseorang yang selalu menyemangatinya dulu. Sebelum iblis itu merenggutnya dari kedua tangannya. Dan menyuruhnya memata matai Sasuke yang telah terikat perjanjian dengan iblis kejam itu. Tiba tiba Sai tersenyum. Lalu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat pelan.

"Kau tetap saja seorang iblis kejam.."

.

TBC..

.

.::~•~::.

.

Chapter dua selesai! Di bulan Ramadhan ini. Hah lega nya. Tapi tetep punya utang chap selanjutnya. Aku ucapin xie xie, thank, arigatou yah pada semua yang telah men support author dengan membaca dan me review nya. Oh iya.. RnR pleaase yah? Kritik dan saran saya terima, bahkan flame pun saya terima. Jika author punya salah mohon maafin yah? Masa di bulan Ramadhan gak mau di maafin sih?.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai reader san! Keluar lagi nih fic milik Nanda. Setelah melalui jalur meditasi yang berat *helleh, hiraukan!* dan juga karena tiba tiba terkena penyakit sindrom moody nih, yang membuat Nanda gak mood mau nulisnya. Dan syukurlah jadi walaupun lemott. Pokoknya fic ini pasti berisi hal hal yang bersifat OOC, abal, bergelimang Typos di mana mana! Ingin marah? Salahkan Author gila yang nulis hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Namun ngepost nya malah siang siang. Gaje kan? Masih berminat membaca tuan, nyonya? Saya sudah berceloteh ria *hirau kan saja dia* dan juga berisi peringatan peringatan yang lainnya, yang sering di temui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alur jalan cerita © Nanda Salsabila**

**.**

**9th Symphony**

**Chapter ketiga: The Another Creature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Anggaplah ini dua minggu setelah ajang pencarian anggota di grup Ovvotos philharmonic orcestra._

Gerbang raksasa berdiri kokohnya di depan sana. Gerbang yang melingkar menutup keindahan rumah megah didalamnya. Hujan di luar sana membuat suasana semakin mendingin. Hanya ada beberapa gadis cantik yang duduk di dalam sebuah limosin putih dan sedang menunggu untuk sampai ke arah destinasinya. Yang satu tidur, yang satu lainnya membaca buku novel dari penulis terkenal Agatha Christie, yah siapa sih yang tak kenal dengan penulis terkenal seperti Agatha Christie. Psst, sekarang bukan saatnya membahas Agatha, namun keadaan di dalam Limosin putih tersebut. Dan yang satu lainya hanya menghadap ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Rinai hujan basahi kota Konohagakure pada hari itu, membuat kaca kaca mengembun di buatnya. Yah, tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi gadis bersafir emerald itu. Ia masih bisa melihat walau buram.

Menunggu sampai ke tempat 'Eksekusi' mereka, mereka tak ambil pusing tentang ocehan beberapa orang yang sengaja memarahi mereka karena meledek beberapa pendiri orkestra itu. Walaupun mereka tahu mereka akan di kucilkan karena akan dilatih beberapa bulan dan tinggal di rumah megah dengan gerbang berukuran jumbo yang sedang di buka agar limosin itu sampai di dalamnya. Seperti hal nya anggota lainnya, mereka menyebut ini sebagai 'memeras'.

Oke, mereka memang akan tinggal sementara di rumah yang kini terlihat berdiri kokohnya di depan mereka. Mereka hanya dapat melihat rumah itu dari jendela yang kini sedikit mengembun itu. Dengan satu sentakan, pemberhentian limosin itu benar benar tak dapat di bilang memuaskan. Berhenti mendadak bisa saja membuat jidat orang yang lengah terantuk kedepan. Sang supir keluar limo itu sambil membawa payung besar miliknya. Berjalan menuju belakang dan membukakan pintu tempat keluarnya tiga gadis yang kebetulan memakai warna baju yang sama itu, hijau!

Sakura perlahan menuju keluar saat sang supir membukakan pintunya. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah menuju kerumah megah itu dan diikuti oleh Hinata lalu Matsuri. Tak ada penyambutan yang berarti, mungkin hanya beberapa pelayan yang menunduk dan menyambut sedikit mereka. Bahkan pemilik rumah itu pun nampaknya sedang tak ada di rumah.

"Tak ada mereka, lalu kenapa mereka menyuruh kita untuk datang ke sini. Menyusahkan!" Ketus Matsuri entah pada siapa sembari mengelus pundaknya yang sedikit basah terkena air hujan.

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar, ketiga dara cantik itu pun hanya bisa menganga saat Sasuke membuka daun pintu itu dengan wajah datar kesukaanya. Perlahan lahan terlihat dua orang lagi di sampingnya yang satu dengan senyum lebarnya, yang satu dengan tatapan tajamnya pun terlihat tatkala pintu itu telah terbuka sempurna.

"Ahh, ayo masuk nona nona! Jangan sungkan sungkan yah!" Ucap si rambut kuning sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ternyata banyak sekali pelayan yang berada di rumah itu. Seluruhnya berbaris rapi searah dengan tiap lengkungan dari rumah itu.

"Aku tak percaya, rumah yang hanya berisi tiga orang saja.. pelayannya sebegini banyak." Cerocos pelan Sakura.

Mereka mulai berjalan kedalam rumah mewah itu. Tiap desain ruangannya berbeda beda, ada yang bergaya Roma, Turki, _Spanish_, dan sebagainya. Benar benar rumah yang unik dan sangat luas. Jendela kaca yang besar membuat cahaya nya menari nari di ambang ruang-ruang luas itu. Termasuk cukup bersih, walau kadang terdapat bungkus ramen instan di meja.

"Pelayan, antar mereka ke kamar nya!" Perintah semena mena Sasuke pada pelayan di sampingnya, dan di balas anggukan oleh pelayan itu.

Ketiga lelaki itu pun pergi berlalu bersama angin. Hinata mendengus pelan karena mereka seenaknya datang pergi kemana saja.

Pelayan itu pun menunjukkan kamar yang akan mereka tinggali. Namun Sakura terlihat memincingkan mata pada lantai kedua yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Tak ayal, ia pun kini berjalan menuju lantai dua dan tak menghiraukan ajakan pelayan itu.

_'Ada apa di sana? Kenapa sepertinya sangat gelap? Apa jangan jangan..'_

Sakura meneruskan langkah nya. Menyusuri tiap lekuk ruang tanpa hiruk pikuk yang berarti. Matanya masih terpaku di satu titik ruangan di sana. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, namun sepertinya tak ada mahluk hidup yang berada di dalamnya. Sakura merasakan hawa dingin menyusup tatkala ia sudah sedikit dekat dengan ruangan itu.

_'Hawa ini.. sangat gelap. Aku.. tak pernah merasakan hawa segelap ini sebelumnya'_

Ia menyusuri tangga berlikuk miring itu. Entah apa yang di rasakan Sakura hingga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat. Tak memikirkan bahwa jika ia bertahan lebih lama pada posisi itu bibirnya bahkan akan berdarah.

Sakura berhenti pada tangga terakhir. Kakinya terasa tercekat. Melihat aura gelap yang mengoar di ruangan itu membuatnya bergidik sejenak. Ia memandang kepergian Hinata dan Matsuri yang tanpa mereka sadari kini ia telah berada di lantai kedua.

Ruangan itu penuh. Kebanyakan berisi alat alat musik berat. Banyak terdapat alat musik gesek, _woodwind_, _brass_, petik dan sebagainya. Ia tahu, sebenarnya ini terlalu _mainstreams_ tapi apalah daya, telah terlanjur ia menaiki tangga.

Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruangan 'latihan' itu. Sepertinya itu seperti ruangan latihan bagi mereka.

'_Krieek_'

Pintu itu berdecitan saat ia membukanya. Bukanya tidak sopan dan lancang tanpa seizin pemiliknya masuk keruangan itu. Hanya saja, ia benar benar harus memuaskan rasa keingin tahuannya yang tak pernah surut itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ragu, namun tetap ia paksakan.

Well, ruangan itu tak seseram yang di bayangkan. Banyak lampu dan jendela kaca yang besar. Yah ruangan itu sangatlah luas, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat tumpukan alat alat orkestra itu. Ada yang kecil dan ada juga yang berukuran jumbo.

Ekor mata Sakura sedikit memincing dengan sebuah piano hitam yang berada di paling ujung di ruangan itu.

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia seperti tersedot ke sana. Seperti magnet yang saling tarik menarik, trumpeter muda berbakat itu terlangkah menuju delapan puluh delapan tuts piano yang sedang diam tak bergerak di sana, menunggu di tekan.

'_Piano itu menarikku, aku tapi tak tahu mengapa ini sangat menarik' _

Ia duduk di kursi kecil di depannya yang berwarna senada dengan piano itu sendiri.

"_Flawless_.." desahnya sambil mengelus tiap senti dari piano apik itu. Matanya masih terpaku dengan keindahan piano itu. Padahal bisa di bilang piano itu biasa saja, hanya sebuah piano hitam biasa yang di mainkan seperti pada umumnya. Tapi aneh sekali bukan? Piano itu sepertinya memanggil manggil Sakura untuk mendentingkan nada mayor dan minor nya.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memencet tuts putih itu, dan.. piano pun mulai berdendang.

Awalnya hanya nada nada standart, namun lama ke lamaan nada itu membingkai indah. Nada yang ia mainkan seperti di partitur di depannya. Tak ayal ia benar benar menikmati permainannya. Dengan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Membiarkan jemari mungilnya berdansa liar di tuts putih dan hitam itu.

Tunggu, bagaimana ia bisa memainkan piano?

Padahal ia seorang _trumpeter_?

ternyata Sakura ini lahir dari keluarga pemusik juga. Kakek dan ibunya adalah seorang pemain piano, maka jangan tanyakan lagi, ia juga bisa bermain piano. Walaupun permainan piano nya tak se sempurna kakek dan ibunya. Dan dia lebih mementingkan permainan trumpet yang di ajarkan ayahnya. Sempat ia pergi hanya untuk belajar seni trumpet bersama ayahnya di Kirigakure saat ia baru berumur delapan tahun. Memang Kirigakure terkenal kota bermusik Dan sejak itulah ia belajar dengan cepat dan mulai mahir memainkannya.

Permainannya sudah mulai mencapai klimaks nya. Satu nada di ambang minor melengking hebat dan menggema di ruangan luas itu. Dengan satu sentakan terakhir nada itu pun terhenti. Sakura pun membuka manik emerald nya. Tak menyangka permainannya masih lumayan padahal sudah tiga bulan ia tak menyentuh piano ibunya. Paling paling ia hanya dapat mendengar dentuman nada piano yang di mainkan adiknya yang sepertinya akan sangat mahir di bidang yang di geluti ibunya itu.

"Hihihihi..."

Manik Sakura membulat panik saat ia mendengar suara kikikan anak kecil. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikan permainannya dari awal sampai akhir. Matanya masih bergerak gerak mencari suara nyaring di seluruh ruangan itu. Ia pun berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun kemudian ia sendiri tercekat karena ia tak bisa bangun dari kursi mungil berwarna hitam itu. Tiba tiba ada udara yang berhembus di lehernya. Pikirannya sekarang melayang, gigi giginya bergemelatuk kan. Peluhnya menetes deras seiring dengan pernafasannya yang tak stabil. Aura gelap menyingsing di ruangan itu.

Tak ada matahari di musim hujan ini. Menambah aura suram di ruang itu.

"S-s-s-si-siapa k-k-kau?" Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat saat udara yang di hembuskan di lehernya itu semakin lama semakin dingin.

**Degg**

Sakura merasakan sesuatu berbenturan dengan gigi giginya di dalam mulut nya. Tangannya mencoba meraih benda itu, dengan gemetar ia buka perlahan mulutnya. Dan ia merasakan ada benda keras di sela sela lidah dan giginya. Ia pun mengambilnya.

**Singg**

"Dia mendekat.."

Tangannya perlahan membuka benda yang di ambilnya dari dalam mulutnya itu.

Tiba tiba..

Iris zamrud matanya membulat panik tatkala ia melihat benda itu. Nafas anak kecil itu masih berhembus. Sepertinya ia masih berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Dia mendekat.." suara anak kecil di belakang Sakura itu tetap terucap pelan. Ia membuka lagi tangannya. Sakura tak percaya..

Dua gigi gerahamnya yang berlumuran darah itu benar nyata. Yang ia rasakan di mulutnya adalah gigi gerahamnya yang copot sambil mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

NGINGG

Ia menutup lagi telapak tangannya dengan goyah. Matanya sayu. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah belakang nya dengan bergetar hebat. Sakura meneguk ludah pahit yang ia rasakan dalam dalam. Jantungnya seakan mau jatuh. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya tatkala melihat kaki anak itu tak menapak di lantai, melainkan seperti melayang di atas tanah. Hawa dingin masih tetap berkelakar di ruangan itu. Dingin, dan sangat gelap seperti yang di rasakan Sakura.

Ia tak bisa mengintrol laju pernafasannya. Matanya berkedip lebih sering dari biasanya. Jantungnya berdetak seperti terkena serangan jantung, bahkan lebih.

Tangan Sakura terasa dingin. Keringat bercucuran dari punggung di balik bajunya.

Kaki itu berwarna biru dengan otot otot yang telah menghitam. Sakura memberanikan melihat sosok itu. Kuku gadis kecil itu berwarna ungu.

"Dia mendekat.."

suara yang di lantunkan gadis itu benar benar seperti sebuah bisikan. Alis Sakura berkedut tatkala melihat baju bersimbah darah milik gadis itu. Gaun putih dengan genangan darah segar melingkupi anak kecil itu. Satu jari telunjuknya putus dan telunjuk yang lainnya hampir putus. Darah hitam bercucuran di lantai itu. Sekarang bahkan Sakura kehabisan nafas nya. Mulut Sakura menganga lebar dan segera ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Melihat pemandangan ganjil di depannya membuatnya tak bisa berkata sepatah kata apapun. Ia ingin menjerit namun tak bersuara, ingin teriak namun tak terdengar. Hanya peluh yang sedari tadi menetes deras dengan detakan jantung nya yang kencang menjadi nada gelap yang ia rasakan.

Dingin di kulitnya, itu yang ia rasakan sedari tadi saat melihat rupa anak kecil itu tadi.

Mulut gadis itu sobek dari telinga kanan sampai telinga kiri dengan menyucurkan darah hitam pekatnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar memperlihatkan darah dari dalam terongkongannya menuju sekujur tubuhnya. Gadis kecil itu melotot tajam pada Sakura. Ia tak memiliki bola mata, hanya sepasang mata membiru dan kantung di bawahnya. Rambut gadis itu berwarna coklat dan berantakan, tak karuan. Telinga kanan gadis itu nyaris putus, dan masih menggantung dan bertumpu di kulit daun telinganya.

**CKLEEK**

"engh..ssh.." desis Sakura saat ia merasa tangan kananya sakit. Dengan cepat, ia mengibas ibaskannya pelan. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya dan meniupnya dengan tak teratur karena ia benar benar hampir kehilangan nafasnya.

"Haaaaahh.." desah anak kecil itu sambil membuka lebar lebar mulut robeknya. Dan darah mulai bersimbah lagi. Dia memandang di satu titik di ruangan itu. Tiba tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Gadis kecil itu mencengkram gaun 'hitam' nya kuat.

"Ap.." dengan cepat Sakura menutup mulutnya lagi . Ia sepertinnya ingin kehilangan kesadaran. Jantungnya hampir berhenti melihat pemandangan itu terpapar di depannya, sepertinya sudah tak kuat menahan segalannya. Dengan miris ia mencabut kuku di jari telunjuknya yang sudah hampir putus dengan sendirinya itu itu.

"Aaah, aggh.." ronta Sakura saat melihat sendiri kukunya ia cabut. Dengan perasaan ngeri, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana kulit jari nya terkelupas bersamaan dengan daging segar miliknya seakan tercabik. Tersayat dengan sendirinya.

"Aaargh! Hiks.."

Darah segar mengalir di tangannya yang membuat gadis kecil itu mulai cekikikan lagi dengan lantangnya.

Sakura pun memberanikan diri menatap wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu kini terlihat sedikit Ketakutan. Ia melirik pojok pojok ruangan itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Seperti ada yang telah menakut nakutinya. Mata gadis kecil itu memincing tak tentu arah destinasinya.

"NGAAAHH.."

Ia pun menunjuk dengan ke empat jari nya yang masih utuh ke arah pojok di samping Sakura. Sesekali gadis itu meringis ketakutan dengan apa yang ia tunjuk sendiri.

Gadis itu pun melayang sambil berteriak dan menjerit dengan sangat kencang.

"DIA MENDEKAT!" Sakura terlonjat kaget dan gadis itu melayang dengan cepat dengan darah bercucuran di lantai putih ruangan itu. Lalu gadis itu pun hilang, seperti meledak.

Dengan kekuatan seadanya, Sakura melangkahkan goyah kakinya menuju ambang pintu keluar. Ia menyeret paksa kaki kirinya yang sudah mati rasa dengan gemetar. Peluhnya membanjiri wajah oval putih miliknya. Bajunya seakan bersimbah keringat dingin, itulah yang di rasakan Sakura saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti ia hampir sampai di pintu itu. Ia pun mencoba membuka grendel pintu itu, namun tak bisa. Ia lemas, tak bertenaga bahkan untuk membuka daun pintu sekalipun. Akhirnya ia pun hanya mengetuk pelan pintu itu sambil sesekali berucap kata 'tolong' dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Huuaah, kelar juga chap ini. Chap yang menguras banyak sekali pikiran dengan adegan horror ini. Btw.. menulis genre horror itu.. susahnya minta ampun yah XD. Yang pintar bikin genre ini angkat tangan dong? Ajari Nanda bikin nya XD. Sempat berfikir lho, genrenya saya ganti Horror! Tapi ga jadi deh, orang sudah Supernatural *cengengesan pada layar monitor*. **

**Ngemeng ngemeng, Sedikit cerita yah minna. Saya itu kan buka Ffn, niatnya itu baca baca bacaan yang bergenre Horror buat referensi, kan Nanda baru pertama nulis ini. Seingat Nanda, saat itu jam sebelas malam deh. Dan beneran deh, Saya sedikit parno karena bacaan itu serem banget. Yah gitu, Nanda ngerasa di samping kasur Nanda itu kayak ada orang berdiri gitu. Tapi yang kayak gini sudah sering banget Nanda rasa'in di kamar Nanda, tapi entah memang ada atau tidak Nanda juga tidak tahu. Sempet keingat juga sih, cerita bapak Nanda. Yah kan gitu, Bapak itu punya **_**sixth sense**_** gitu. Bisa bicara dan berinteraksi sama mahluq astral. Pernah bilang sama Nanda juga bahwa di rumah Nanda itu ada perjaga nya di depan kamar mandi. Orangnya itu besar dan tinggi gitu. Pernah juga, katanya bapak di datangi kayak sejenis hantu yang hanya setengah badan gitu. Dan berjalan dari arah dapur ke ruang Keluarga dengan 'ngesot' dan usus nya itu katanya amburadul gitu. Huhh, Hati hati minna, di belakang kalian XD.. *ada yang udah ngerasa bulu kuduknya berdiri?***

**Oke readers san, bye. Ketemu lagi fi chap depan okay?**

**Dont forget to leave a review ^^…**


End file.
